


Scarf

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2017 drabbles [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: Nobody knows Harry's out on a date with Nick.





	Scarf

Harry's cheeks were pink in the cold. Nick had to look very closely to be able to tell because they were out in public together, and Harry had wrapped a scarf around his face for anonymity.

"Because I'm cold," Harry corrected. "But also not being obvious is nice."

They both got beer and wandered the winter festival. A couple people asked Nick for pictures...and asked Harry to take them. Harry agreed in his best American accent, and no one was the wiser.

"Thanks for coming out with me, you weird Yank."

Harry laughed and held Nick's hand. "You're welcome."


End file.
